


Tattletell

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: kyalin - Freeform, lin and kya and their adopted son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Lin doesn't like to tell Kya when she's been reckless. Luckily, a young firebender doesn't mind telling on his boss from time to time. Epilogue added (COMPLETE)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Very short little one shots based around the idea of Mako telling on Lin to Kya when she's done something dangerous.
> 
> This fic is finished and I thrive on comments. I generally post updates quicker the more comments I get ;)

“I swear to all the spirits in this world and beyond that if you speak a word of what almost happened today that you will not see anything but patrol paperwork for a month.”

Mako didn’t speak as they walked up the stairs to Tenzin’s house, sounds of the gathering people inside floating towards them.

“Did you hear me, _Detective?”_

“Oh I heard you, _Chief.”_

Lin let out a small growl as she stopped and grabbed Mako’s arm.

“I’m not kidding Mako. I swear-“

“AUNT LIN! Guys, they’re here!”

Mako didn’t let the opportunity go to waste, slipping from the distracted police Chief’s grip as Ikki came bounding down the stairs to meet them. She grabbed them both by the hand and led them inside.

* * *

Most of the dinner went off without any issues. Meelo had “accidently” airbended his sprouts all over Jinora who retaliated by sending one her spirit friends after him. After dinner Korra and Bolin kept the kids distracted by making an obstacle course for them outside while the rest of the adults enjoyed a moment of peace and quiet. Kya had just walked into the room with tea for her and Lin when Mako finally had enough courage to speak up.

“So something _interesting_ happened today.”

Lin went rigid as she glared at Mako. She discretely mouthed the words: “ _Don’t. You. Dare.”_

Tenzin was rubbing Pema’s shoulders while she lounged on the couch and didn’t miss the exchange between the two.

“I heard there was an explosion downtown today.”

Mako looked to Tenzin, ignoring Lin’s warning.

“Firebender versus oil tank, never a good combo. Luckily, we have a fantastic chief of police willing to put her own life in danger to keep the public safe.”

Lin choked on her tea as all eyes turned to her.

“Oh, _really?”_

Kya’s full attention was on Mako as she stared at him intently.

“Mako…”

Lin practically growled before Kya covered her mouth with her hand.

“No, Lin. I want to hear this since spirits know _you_ wouldn’t ever tell me.”

The room was deathly quiet as all eyes turned to Mako.

“So there we are, a dozen or so officers trying to talk down a drunk firebender wreaking havoc in the basement of a downtown bar. Things were getting dangerous because he started shooting out flames in every direction. The chief over there ordered everyone out.”

He gestured to Lin who was looking murderous, her arms crossed and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

“We all evacuated but she stayed behind. Closed the door and everything. Not more than a few seconds later he must have hit the oil tank because the whole street shook as it exploded.”

Pema gasped.

“We all expected the worst but once the flames died down the chief emerged from the basement with the firebender, both completely unharmed.”

Kya turned to look at her and punched her in the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“You could have died! That was so reckless!”

“But I didn’t! Everyone was fine! I’m fine, that drunk idiot is fine!”

Kya huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from her. Asami was the one who broke the tension, asking what everyone was wondering.

“How exactly _did_ you get out of that one?”

Lin looked at Kya who was still ignoring her and rolled her eyes.

“If you _must_ know, I had just grabbed the drunken fool with one of my cables as he shot out one of his flames which naturally was heading for the tank. I didn’t think much and reacted on instinct, using the earth and metal around me to make a shelter that could withstand the blast.”

Tenzin’s face was pale but even he looked impressed as Pema spoke.

“Sounds like you got lucky, Lin.”

“Luck had nothing to do with it. You don’t become chief of police by having subpar reflexes and instincts.”

Kya snorted and rolled her eyes before finally looking back at Lin.

“I _am_ glad you’re okay but I’d appreciate it if you would _try_ not to be so reckless…”

After a moment, Lin's face softened and she put her hand on Kya’s.

“I promise I’ll _try._ ”

“Awww, you guys are so cute!”

A small head popped up behind Lin and Kya, surprising both of them. Apparently the obstacle course training was finished as Ikki had come running back in the house, Bolin and Korra close behind.

* * *

Korra and Asami decided to spend the night on the island while Lin, Kya, Mako, and Bolin headed back to the city. As they said their goodbyes and Pema tried to pry Meelo off Lin, Kya caught up with Mako.

“Hey kid. I need to ask a favor.”

“Uhh, sure.”

“You know Lin can be… stubborn.”

He let out a short laugh.

“I don’t need to know everything but I would like to know some things. She’s not good at taking care of herself but, lucky for her, taking care of Lin is one of _my_ favorite things to do.”

She smiled at him and he smile back.

“I think I can do that.”

“Great! Thanks kid.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya and Lin have Mako and Bolin over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short but I only wanted to do quick little one shots for this series

“So Chief, were they able to repair your car or will you need a new one?”

“And why would Lin need a new car?”

Mako stopped eating mid bite as he looked from Kya to Lin. Lips pursed, she discreetly gave him a short shake of her head. He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible as he looked back to Kya.

“She didn’t tell you.” 

“She didn’t tell you?! Mako told me all about and it was AMAZIN- ow!”

Bolin yelped as Mako kicked him sharply in the shin in an attempt to get him to shut up.

“Tell me what?”

Bolin’s eyes widened as he quickly looked from Mako to Lin who was giving Mako the kind of glare that generally made grown men visibly recoil.

“Tell me what happened, Mako.”

“It was nothing, Kya, really-“

“ _You,_ hush. I want to hear it from the kid.”

Lin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, staring at Mako as if daring him to say a word. His face reddened as he looked at the two women, unsure of whom was more intimidating at the moment. He knew he’d pay for it later but decided this _was_ something his boss should have told her girlfriend.

“To make a very long story short, we had a hostage situation and the Chief here ended up being the getaway driver for the criminals. Once they got comfortable in thinking they’d actually get away with their little plan she… uh “evacuated” the hostage from the car and incapacitated the criminals.”

Kya raised an eyebrow.

“If she arrested them, why would her car need repairs?”

“She managed to arrest the pair of them… _after_ she crashed her car into a light post. On purpose.”

Kya whipped her head to Lin who looked as if steam was about to come out of her ears.

“I had the entire situation under control.”

“Oh really? Crashing your car and potentially killing yourself in the process was a controlled plan of attack?”

“Yes.”

Kya scoffed, pushing herself away from the table and walking into the kitchen. Lin rolled her eyes again before getting up to follow her very angry girlfriend. Mako made to move as well but suddenly felt the metal chair forcibly slide right up against the table as his boss turned to look at him.

“You’re on desk duty for a month.”

Mako wisely didn’t say a word as she turned back around and walked into the kitchen.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for sicfic

“Chief, you don’t look very well.”

“I’m fine.”

“Maybe you should let Kya take a look at you just to be sure.”

“I said I’m fine. Besides, she’s visiting her mother this week in the South Pole.”

Lin went to stand but quickly sat back down as a wave of dizziness caused her vision to go dark. Mako stepped all the way into her office and closed the door behind him. There had been a bad strain of flu going around Republic City for the last month. It was highly contagious and several officers were already out on sick leave because of it.

“I hope I’m not overstepping, Chief, but you really should go home. You don’t want the others to see you look weak, do you?”

He knew it was a low blow to push at someone’s insecurities but he also knew how stubborn the chief of police was. She rubbed at her temples before sagging back in her chair to look at him.

“You may have a point.”

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised she didn’t put up more a fight. She must really not feel well. He watched as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before fixing her face with her usual steely glare and pushing herself up from her desk. Once again her strength and resilience inspired him as he watched her walk past him and out the door as if she was completely fine.

“I’m taking the next couple days off, I expect you all to keep the city standing while I’m gone.”

She offered no explanation and no one asked for one before she turned and left the station.

Mako walked back to his desk and eyed his phone. He really _shouldn’t_ but he knew his boss and knew getting her to leave the station didn’t mean she’d actually see a healer. She’d rather suffer than ask for help.

He _shouldn’t_.

* * *

Lin barely made through the door of her apartment before she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. She bent her armor off, leaving it in the doorway before stumbling to the couch and laying on it, sleep coming almost immediately.

The next day she somehow felt worse. She didn’t get up from the couch all day. The phone rang a couple times before she disconnected it, ripping the wiring from the wall with her bending. Her head pounded at every noise and she had no energy to do anything more than sleep.

She didn’t know how long she had been asleep when she heard a noise. Cracking open an eye she tried to feel with her seismic sense but couldn’t. After a moment a familiar waterbender appeared in the doorway, her hands on her hips in both concern and exasperation.

Lin tried to sit up but failed, falling back with a groan, crossing her arm over her face.

“What are you doing home early?”

“Well, I got a tip that the chief of police was sick and too stubborn to ask anyone for help. And since I’ve chosen to love that same chief of police, for _some reason_ , I thought I’d come home and make sure you were still alive.”

“Who called- the kid.”

Kya walked over to the couch and put her hand on Lin’s forehead.

“You’re burning up, Lin.”

“I’m fine.”

Kya rolled her eyes. She stood back up, kissing Lin’s forehead before looking around the apartment.

“I’m going to run out for some soup and supplies. I promise I’ll be back soon.”

Lin didn’t say anything as Kya grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

“Kya?”

“Yes, dear?”

“If you see Mako tell him I’m gonna kill him.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One time Lin asked Mako to tell Kya she was hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! I love beating up my favorite characters but never actually killing them. So even though there’s no follow up to this, Lin does survive 😂

“Mako?”

“Hang in there, Chief, we’re almost there.”

Mako kept his eyes on the road as he glanced over at his boss every few seconds. He couldn’t help the feeling of panic as he watched her already pale face get paler. She had her eyes closed, her hand pushed tightly against her side where a piece of metal was protruding from her abdomen.

“Mako?”

Her voice was quieter this time which worried him even more. He could see the hospital now and didn’t slow down.

“I need you… to call Kya.”

She was looking at him and he glanced over for just a second to meet her glassy green eyes.

“I will, Chief. I promise.”

He pulled up in front of the hospital, jumping out immediately and rushing to the passenger side. Her eyes were closed now and he carefully lifted her out of the police car and inside, yelling for help. She was almost immediately lifted from his arms and onto a bed, healers swarming around her.

Mako walked to the receptionist's desk and asked if he could use the phone.

“Kya, it’s Mako.”

“Hey kid, what’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Actually, no. Lin asked me to call you. There was an incident and we’re at the hospital.”

“She _asked_ you to call me? Is Lin okay?”

“No. I mean, she’s alive, but she’s in pretty rough shape. You should really come quic-”

“I’m on my way.”


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning anything else with this fic but then I got this review over on ff.net;
> 
> "Kat:Please do a little episode after this! I'd love Lin to begrudgingly admit that she's grateful for the two of them looking after her."
> 
> And I got inspired and had to write it :)

Lin’s whole body ached but the stabbing pain in her side had definitely subsided thanks to healers at the hospital and the subsequent healing sessions with Kya. It was light outside which meant it must be morning and Kya wasn’t in the bed with her. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen which meant they had company.

Groaning, she carefully sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed before gingerly getting to her feet. She got a better feel now and realized it was Mako that Kya was talking to. She debated for a moment just getting back in the bed and ignoring them both but thought better of it, sighing as she pushed open the door and walked to the kitchen.

“Chief! Did we wake you? Should you be out of bed?”

Lin growled in response as Mako jumped to his feet.

“Lin, be nice. And sit down before you pass out and poor Mako has to carry you back to bed.”

Kya was making breakfast, carefully pouring a cup of tea and bringing it to Lin who had taken the seat opposite Mako. She placed the cup down and kissed Lin softly on the cheek.

“And good morning by the way.”

Kya turned back to the stove and dished out a portion of eggs and rice onto three dishes. She set a plate in front of both Mako and Lin before taking her own seat.

“I’m not hungry.”

Kya rolled her eyes.

“How many times do I have tell you that you need to eat breakfast. Especially while you’re still healing.”

Lin scoffed but picked up her chopsticks and took a small bite. They ate in awkward silence for a few moments before Mako cleared his throat.

“So, chief. How are you feeling? Kya says-“

“I’m fine.”

Mako didn’t push it again and the silence resumed. They finished eating and Mako excused himself to use the restroom. Kya moved to clear the dishes away as she eyed her temperamental girlfriend.

“Lin. You know Mako looks up to you.”

“A lot of people look up to me.”

“Will you just listen to me for two seconds without interrupting?”

Lin gave a grunt that Kya figured was as close to an apology as she’d get.

“You really scared him this time. Spirits, you scared me too. I don’t even like to imagine what would have happened if he hadn’t gotten you to the hospital so quickly. And if that rod had hit you just a few centimeters over…”

She seemed lost in her own thoughts and rambled on a bit.

“Kya, you’re rambling.”

“ _Anyway,_ what I’m trying to say, Lin, is you should show him a little more appreciation. He cares about you and you’ve been your usual hostile self every time he’s come to check on you.”

Lin crossed her arms across herself defensively, pulling them tight against herself. She knew Kya was right. She had built walls up and regularly lashed out at people as a defense mechanism but things had changed in recent years and she knew she had people in her life who genuinely cared for her well being.

Mako returned and grabbed his coat, moving toward the door.

“I should probably get going. Thanks for breakfast, Kya. And I’m glad you’re feeling better, chief.”

“Mako.”

He stopped, looking to his boss who had uncrossed her arms, sighing deeply.

“Sit for a second, kid.”

He did as she bade without a word. Lin reached out cautiously and took his hands, finally making eye contact.

“I know I don’t say it much, well ever really, but I appreciate you looking out for me. Both of you.”

She looked to Kya and reached out one of her hands to her as well. She smiled briefly at them both before retracting her hands and crossing her arms again.

“That’s it. You can go now.”

Mako smiled too as he got up from the table. He and Kya made eye contact with a knowing look before he made for the door.

“See you later. And chief?”

Lin looked up.

“Thank you.”

Lin gave him the smallest smile as she watched him leave. Her eyes watered a bit and Kya wrapped her in a tight hug from the side.

“Ow, Kya!”

“You’re getting to be such a big softy!”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

Lin smiled to herself and leaned her head into Kya’s.

_No, she certainly didn’t._


End file.
